Incinerate!
Incinerate! is a Plasmid available in BioShock, BioShock 2, and ''BioShock 2'' multiplayer. Incinerate! is an active Plasmid that instantly ignites a targeted enemy or object at the cost of EVE. The targeted enemy or object is immediately engulfed in flames, causing fire damage over time until the enemy is dead or the flames die out. It is effective against all enemies, except for those that are resistant or immune to fire attacks. Objects located in the environment may also be ignited; propane tanks and similar items can even be exploded. Incinerate! has an area of effect, so enemies and objects closely gathered near or in contact with the ignited target will be set aflame as well. Enemies can negate the effects by running in water, and enemies and objects in water will not be affected. Incinerate! also melts ice, which is necessary for traveling to some areas. BioShock In BioShock, Incinerate! is the second Plasmid gained by the player, and it is required to advance through the Medical Pavilion level. Upgrade Path Combat Strategy *The fire damage per second from multiple castings of Incinerate! will stack. *This Plasmid is very effective when utilized with hit, run, and hide tactics. Enemies ignited at a distance will probably die before reaching the player to attack. It is recommended to cast the Plasmid before initiating a fight and especially at faraway targets, since the only Splicers able to attack the player from a distance are the Leadhead, Houdini and the Nitro Splicer. *An ignited enemy will try to seek out nearby water to douse the flames. Electro Bolt is a useful counterpart to Incinerate! for this reason, as it will allow the player to cause significant electric damage by electrifying the water. *Using Incinerate! in conjunction with Telekinesis will allow the player to set up improvised explosives as either traps or direct payloads. Move explosive objects into position and ignite them, or ignite objects such as alcohol and then toss them. This is not only useful for explosive traps or throwing flaming objects but one can pile up objects then ignite them to make a fire trap. The more flaming objects used, the more damage that will be done to the enemy when they touch them. Fire traps still anger Big Daddies, so use caution. *Incinerate! can be used in conjunction with Insect Swarm but there is a catch. Insect Swarms have no difficulty in swarming a target that is already engulfed in flames, but if fire is applied to a target that is already being swarmed, the bees will be killed off. To make the most of both Plasmids, it is important to strike with Incinerate! first, and Insect Swarm second. Recommended Tonics *The Human Inferno line of Tonics will greatly increase fire damage dealt, and as such go perfectly with this Plasmid. *The Damage Research line of Gene Tonics will increase damage versus researched enemies. *EVE Saver will reduce the amount of EVE needed to cast the Plasmid. *Natural Camouflage will help the player hide from enemies after setting them on fire. Appearance in BioShock File:Incinerate!.png|Jack wielding Incinerate!. File:Incinerate! 2.png|Jack wielding Incinerate! 2. File:Incinerate! 3.png|Jack wielding Incinerate! 3. BioShock 2 Incinerate! returns in BioShock 2. It is the third Plasmid to be gained by the player, and it is required to advance beyond Ryan Amusements. Upgrade Path Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will significantly reduce the amount of EVE consumed when using Plasmids. *Elemental Vampire will drain health from enemies while using Incinerate! 3's continuous flame attack. *Damage Research will significantly increase damage against researched enemies. *Drill Specialist will reduce the player's offensive arsenal to the Drill, in exchange for a greatly decreased Plasmid casting cost. *Walking Inferno will significantly increase fire damage dealt, as well as increase fire resistance. *Fountain of Youth restores health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this Plasmid without using any EVE Hypos. Appearance in BioShock 2 File:Incinerate 3.jpg|Subject Delta wielding Incinerate! 3. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer In the multiplayer, Incinerate! functions similarly to its singleplayer counterpart, with a few differences. It can be used to unfreeze teammates and friendly machines under the effects of Winter Blast, as well as to melt ice. If the player is on fire, running into enemies will ignite them as well, along with any flammable objects. On the other hand, touching water or being hit with Winter Blast puts out the fire. Combat Strategy *Avoid getting too close to anyone under the effects of this Plasmid, as it will spread to the player. If a nearby enemy just set the player on fire, running into them will return the favor. *Casting this Plasmid on the scenery will temporarily ignite the area it hits, setting any enemy who steps on it on fire. Enemies in contact with an oil slick will take extra damage from the flames. Coupled with the above tactic, a single cast of this Plasmid can kill multiple enemies on its own. *Setting an explosive on fire will turn it into a time bomb, killing any enemies in its range. *Setting an object on fire and throwing it with Telekinesis will cause it to set the target on fire. *Conversely, any object thrown with Telekinesis while the player is on fire will also ignite any enemy it hits. *Using this Plasmid on a Turret will temporarily disable it. *Although using this Plasmid to unfreeze a teammate will cost a portion of the player's EVE, it usually pays off, as they will be less vulnerable to enemy fire and thus will be in a better position to help the player. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will decrease the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. *Metabolic EVE will allow the player to regenerate EVE after casting this Plasmid. *Speedy Recovery will allow the player to quickly heal after being hit by this Plasmid. *If the player has a tendency to die after catching fire (which usually happens when using Incinerate! in close quarters), Resurrection will give the player a second chance. Video Gallery File:IntroSlide0b.png|The advertisement slide for Incinerate! from the bathysphere ride at the beginning of BioShock. File:Placard Incinerate colo.png|An Incinerate! advertisement from Point Prometheus (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) in multiplayer. Behind the Scenes *Incinerate! is normally required to advance past the Medical Pavilion level in BioShock, since it is needed to melt the ice blocking part of the level. However, a skilled player can take advantage of the scripted event of a Nitro Splicer bursting out of the Eternal Flame Crematorium to ignite a part of the scenery, such as a bucket, then use the Wrench to quickly knock the flaming object down to the ice obstruction, thereby melting it."Bioshock Speedrun Part 3: Medical Pavilion 2:55 in 15 Segments" video by ExplodingCabage on YouTube.com *In the early stages of the game, Incinerate!'s icon was originally a ball of flame instead of a lighted match, as shown in the Bioshock Developer Walkthrough. References fr:Incinération! de:Abfackeln! es:Incineración it:Incenerimento! ru:Сожжение! Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids